Ghana (1983: Doomsday)
Ghana is a Republic located in Western Africa and is a member of the West African Union. History Post Doomsday Ghana's economic decline only worsened after doomsday, and aid came in the form of the new democratic government of Nigeria, as well as the Ivory Coast. In exchange for aid, Jerry Rawlings current leader of Ghana was required to begin democratizing. Elections overseen by Ivory Coast and Nigeria saw Rawlings elected democratically by a narrow margin in 1993. The relationship forged continued and in 1999 along with Senegal and Togo, the nations formed the West African Union. Government Ghana is a parliamentary democracy divided amongst a president, parliament, cabinet, council of state, and an independent judiciary. The government transitioned in 1993 from a military dictatorship under Rawlings to a civilian lead government. The nation of Nigeria aided Ghana's transition to a democratic state. It sent officials to oversee the elections and ensured a fair and equal vote. President The President is both the head of state and the head of government. He or she must be a natural born Ghanian citizen, at least 40 years of age, and be a qualified citizen eligible for Congress. The president is responsible for upholding the Constitution, act on executive authority of the Republic of Ghana, and keep the national security and territorial integrity of the nation. The president is also given the power to lead the executive branch of government; act as the commander in chief of the armed forces and declare war; issue executive orders, medals, and pardons; as well as declare martial law and a state of emergency. Parliament The Ghanaian Parliament is a unicameral system with the Parliament as the legislative body. There are 275 seats in the Parliament, and are divided up by party. Each of the ten states are divided up into Parliament constituencies. They range from 11 seats to 47 seats per state. Members of Parliament, or MP's are elected by popular vote. The elections are operate on the first- past the post. There are two majority parties and several minority parties. Seat Numbers *Ashanti Region- 47 seats *Brong Ahafo Region- 29 seats *Central Region- 23 seats *Eastern Region- 33 seats *Greater Accra Region- 34 seats *Northern Region- 31 seats *Upper East Region- 15 seats *Upper West Region- 11 seats *Volta Region- 26 seats *Western Region- 26 seats Cabinet Council of State Judiciary Political Divisions Ghana is divided into ten regions. They are: Economy The economy of Ghana is dominated by resource extraction and agriculture. Ghana is one of the top gold producing countries in the post-doomsday world. The diamond industry took a major hit with the destruction of the major diamond companies. This led to the creation of several new diamond companies all vying for control the various mines. With increased competition as well as decreased demand for the precious stones, the value of diamonds worldwide has plummeted. Ghana's major exports include cashew, cocoa, gold, and red mercury. The extraction and export of which is overseen by the Ghana National Agricultural Export, an arm of the government. Military The military of Ghana is responsible for the strategic defense of the nation as well as supporting peacekeeping missions. There is a current strength of 7,500 active soldiers and 2,000 reserve soldiers. Army The army is the largest branch with 5,000 active soldiers and 1,500 reserve. There are two active infantry battalions each with 1,500 soldiers; one mixed armor and artillery battalion with 1,000 soldiers; and a battalion consisting of support, resupply, and medical personnel with 1,000 personnel. There is a single reserve infantry battalion of 1,500 troops. Navy The Navy operates ten boats and ships of various classes. There are 1,500 active personnel and 300 reserve personnel in the Navy. They are responsible for securing Ghanaian territorial waters, providing emergency service to vessels in distress. The main vessels of the Navy are four Niterói-class frigates that were purchased from Brazil in 2010. Three Achimota-class fast attack boats and two Ham-class minesweepers support these vessels. There is also a single patrol vessel which provides defense for Accra. Ghana has begun to develop new shipyards to build its own naval ships including a planned corvette and a landing ship. Air Force The Ghanaian Air Force operates. There are 1,000 active personnel and 200 reserve personnel. The role of the Air Force is the security of Ghanaian airspace, provide logistics and transportation for the Army, and support the Navy in combat and SAR roles. Most aircraft operated were built prior to Doomsday and have been repaired and upgraded by Ghana, neighboring nations, or the South American Confederation. There are four light attack turbo propeller aircraft, two jet attack aircraft, three transport aircraft, and five helicopters in operations. The Air Force is currently looking at acquiring two or three fighter jets to increase offensive capabilities due to an increased role in Africa, Europe, and North America. Special Forces Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday) Category:West African Union (1983: Doomsday) Category:Ghana